Grave Robber At Large
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: Based off of the song by Creature feature. Len and Kaito are grave robbers in England in the 1800s. "We've seen plenty of clients. But this young girl? Totally strange. Why would she need us to dig someone up for her? I don't know, Kaito. Something seems off."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Grave Theft

**A/N: Hi all! I absolutely LOVE Creature Feature, and this idea struck me while listening to this song and drawing a picture of Halloween!Len and Halloween!Kaito. It seemed so perfect!**

Disclaimer: Neko doth not owneth Creature Feature or Vocaloid.

_"There is something strange_

down by the cemetery

emptying the graves

left and right

Ghastly schemes and

ghoulish undertakings

underneath the pale moonlight.

Death is my business and business is good!"

-Grave Robber At Large

The blue haired man stood in the cemetery late at night, watching his young apprentice dig. "Hurry up, Len. We'll be caught if you're not quick enough." He whispered urgently. The young blonde poked his head up from the hole and looked up at the older man, annoyed. "What the hell do you think I'm trying to do down here, Kaito? Those damn flower roots from the surrounding plots keep blocking my way!" he whispered angrily back. "I don't care, just get our corpse and get it to Gakupo as quick as you can." Kaito replied. Len rolled his eyes and went back to digging. A few minutes later, he hit the coffin. Inside, a peaceful looking blonde woman lay with flowers beneath her hands. "Got her, boss! One Neru Akita, coming up!" Len whispered up. Kaito nodded, and grabbed Neru's corpse that was being handed to him by his young apprentice. Len quickly climbed out of the hole, grabbed the body, and ran to where their client's cart was waiting.

"Here you are, sir. Plot 12B: Neru Akita." Len said, handing the corpse over to Gakupo. The horses tied to the cart nickered, as if they could tell something was off about the young woman their master held. "Er, yes. Now, you'll be expecting payment for your-ah-services?" Gakupo asked, nervously fumbling with his wallet. Len sighed. Clients with consciences were _so_ annoying. "Relax. It's not like we'll be caught." the blonde said, putting his hand out to receive the money. He had been doing this for a few months now, and there was an obvious toll on his body, even though Len pretended it didn't affect him. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was deathly pale and skinny. "_I look,_" Len thought, "_like the corpses I work with._" He chuckled dryly and pocketed the money Gakupo handed him before jogging back to Kaito to report.

"Good job, Len. He even tipped us!" Kaito said with a laugh. Len smirked. Most of the time, clients just grabbed everything in their wallets and shoved it into Len's hands before running off, and Gakupo was no exception. "Another doctor, too, so the tip was good." Len said with a smirk. He and Kaito began to laugh, but stopped abruptly when the saw the pastor approaching. "Dammit! Though he was taking the night off." Kaito muttered before smoothing his silk vest and tie (hey, grave robbers were paid well) and waving the pastor down.

Kaito was the first person you would want with you if you were trapped in a sticky situation. He could talk his way out of anything. "Hello, Pastor Carter. It appears we've stumbled across another grave robbery." he said. The pastor simply sighed. "Another? Well, tell young Len here to go call the police and you and I'll look over the scene." he said. Kaito nodded. "Of course. Len, be a good lad and go alert Scotland Yard, would you?" he said. Len gave him a smile and a nod before running off towards the church. The police had been skeptical of the duo when the grave robberies had first started, but now believed they simply enjoyed taking nightly strolls through the graveyard. They also believed Kaito was a relative of Len's, and neither of them were in a hurry to correct them. After all, "relative" sounded much less strange then "apprentice grave robber". Thus, Len and Kaito could continue to walk the streets of London without a bounty on their heads. "It doesn't look like there are any clues, Kaito." the pastor said. "_Of course there aren't. Len isn't THAT careless. _" Kaito thought, while nodding in agreement. "The phantom thief eludes us again!" he said in mock anger while trying to hide his smirk.

**A/N: So? How is it? I think this song suits Len and Kaito. Let me know if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Grave Client

**A/N: Yo yo yo! Neko be back! ...Yeah, anyways, I've been super busy and wasn't going to update, but my plot bunnies started smacking me with ideas, so here I am.**

Between jobs, there was never much for Len and Kaito to do. Len didn't attend school, and Kaito had nothing better to do. This being said, both were grateful when there was a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of a client. The duo had been getting many more clients since the outbreak of the plague. Doctors would order bodies of people who died from the plague dug up in order to study them. So naturally, the pair of grave robbers were quite surprised when a young girl about Len's age walked through their door. Kaito, brilliant actor he was, quickly swooped to her side and acted concerned. "Excuse me, miss, but are you lost?" he said smoothly. The girl looked up at him. "Is this the office of Shion and Co.?" she asked. Kaito's concerned mask slipped for a moment, revealing a look of surprise. "Why yes, my dear. What could you want with us?" he asked. The girl gave him a hard look, full of determination. "My name is Rin Kagamine. I need you to dig up plot 221B at the cemetery." she said. "_No way... She really wants a grave dug up?_" Len thought, and tried to analyze her like Kaito taught him to. She was clean, appeared smart, and wore a diamond pendant around her neck; clear signs of wealth. While Len analyzed Rin, Kaito was busy flipping through his personal grave plot records. "221B...221B... Aha! Here it is!" he muttered triumphantly, then looked up the grave's owner. When he came across the name, his eyes widened in shock. The name read "Rinto Kagamine."

After Rin had left, Kaito collapsed on the couch, looking paler than ever. "I saw you analyzing her, Len. What did you get?" Kaito asked his apprentice. Len crossed his arms. "We've seen plenty of clients. But this young girl? Totally strange. Why would she need us to dig someone up for her? She seems rich and well educated, so she can't be hoping for jewels from the body. I don't know, Kaito. Something seems off." he said. Kaito nodded. "Entirely correct, Len. The man we have been asked to dig up is that of Rinto Kagamine, the biggest crime boss in Europe. This tells us two things. One: Rinto is dead. Two: we are dealing with the heir to the Kagamine syndicate." he said. Len gulped. The Kagamine syndicate was feared throughout all of Europe. His sharing their feared surname was what had gotten him on the streets in the first place, until Kaito took him in. If they were dealing with them, both of their lives were in danger more than ever before.

The next morning, a handwritten note was on the doorstep of the offices of Shion and Co. It read,

"_Please come to the mansion to discuss details of our arrangement._

-Right Mirror."

Kaito chuckled. "Our client seems to be quite clever. She disguised her name, opting for a code name rather than her given. Rin Kagamine translates partially to "Right Mirror" from Japanese. Simple, yet clever." he said. Len frowned. A clever client usually meant less pay and a trap or two. The last time they had a clever client, he had hovered over Len's shoulder as he dug, a rather unpleasant experience he'd rather not repeat. Kaito folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. "Grab your coat, Len. We're going on a field trip."

As the pair was getting ready to leave, Kaito happened to glance out the grimy window. On nearly every building were wanted posters of him and his young apprentice. "_Damn. That bitch tipped off the authorities._" he thought with a grimace, motioning to Len to come see. Upon seeing the posters, Len scowled and kicked the wall. "Goddammit! I HATE clients who play dirty! Now we have to do whatever the hell she wants with no say, and probably no pay! Dammit!" he shouted. Kaito put a hand on his young charge's shoulder to calm him. He was used to these temper tantrums when something didn't go their way, the boy was only 14 after all. "Listen, Len. I'm willing to bet that she'd use her power to make this whole thing "go away" if we complete her request. Just leave the negotiating to me, okay?" he said. Slowly, Len calmed and nodded. The two carefully hid their faces and took off in the direction of the mansion.

"Mansion" was hardly the correct word to describe the monstrous Kagamine building. It was easily the largest building Len had ever seen, and Len had seen a lot of buildings. A pair of guards stopped their progress at the gate, a busty woman with pink hair and a samurai-looking man with purple hair. "Names and business?" the pink woman asked. "Kaito Shion and Len Kagamine. We received an invitation from Miss Kagamine." Kaito Shion. The samurai did a double take and picked Len up by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! Put me down!" Len shouted and struggled against the man's grip. "You resemble the Mistress, but you do not seem to have a mark." he said, examining Len closely. "Good sir, could you please put my apprentice down? He's rather fragile." Kaito said quickly. The samurai guard looked embarrassed and put Len down and let the pair through. Len brushed himself off and directed a glare at the older man. "Fragile?" he asked angrily. Kaito chuckled. "It is the truth, dear Len." he said and ruffled his young charge's hair and strode forward into the mansion. "Bastard." Len muttered, jogging to catch up.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for taking so long to update. Kaito and Len are really acting more like brothers than master and apprentice, at least, that's how it seems to me. Anyways, my plot bunnies run on reviews, so please R&R! Peace out.**

-Neko


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been inspired to write by Cherry Neko 15. You can all thank her for me getting off my lazy ass, turning off the Fullmetal Alchemist marathon, and actually WRITING. Now if only I could continue my other stories...**

Len stared into the coffee cup in front of him and listened to the tick tock of the grandfather clock. He and Kaito sat in a luxurious parlor across a small table from Rin. Most people would have been awed at such riches, but not Len. Personally, he was more pissed at Rin than anything. However, Kaito had warned him against speaking out, and an apprentice must always obey his master. "I must say, Miss Kagamine, you didn't need to go to such lengths to obtain our cooperation." Kaito said in an attempt to start conversation. Rin sipped her coffee quietly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I merely did my civic duty and reported a pair of criminals." she said. Len had to bite his tongue in an effort to keep quiet. The only thing keeping his temper even remotely in check was the fact that Kaito would most certainly outwit this girl. "I assure you, everyone would suffer if we were caught." Kaito replied. Rin shook her head and smirked. "I believe you are quite mistaken. No one will miss you when you are gone." she said. "...You've seen it yourself, haven't you?" Rin looked surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." she said all to quickly. Kaito smirked. He had the upper hand in this battle of wits. "Len and I have seen plenty of it, haven't we, my dear Len?" Len nodded. "The plague. Every time one breaks out, our requests go up. And they're all doctors." he said. "I think I know why you want brother dearest dug up. It's the plague. You've contracted it as well." Kaito said softly. Tears pricked the corners of Rin's eyes, and few tears quickly became many. Kaito quickly went over and hugged the sobbing girl. "It's alright, we aren't your enemies." he said soothingly. Feeling he shouldn't be there, that this was Kaito's forte, Len quickly got up and excused himself to explore for a while.

Len sighed. Although Kaito had been his only parental figure for about eight years, he did still have memories of his real family. His mother, with her gold hair shining in the sun, had died at an early age. Her name was Lola. He remembered how she'd always hold him whenever he cried, like Kaito was doing for Rin. Then there was his father, Leon. Len hated him. He had been Lola's second husband, and had hated Len and his brother. He was always looking for an excuse to hurt him or Rei. And then there was Rei. He was Len's little brother, and the two were as close as could be. But a lot of the good memories were blotted out by that horrible day...

_"C'mon Rei! I'm gonna beat you to the lake if you're gonna be so slow!" a five year old Len shouts. His little brother laughs as he struggles to catch up. The pair was on vacation with their father and their best friend Rui's family, and they had been looking forward to it for months. "Look Len! I see Rui!" Rei shouts and points to the girl waving by the lake shore. The two boys race down to meet her. "Took you two long enough! I've been here forever!" she scolds as the boys struggle to catch their breath. "Sorry Rui. Train got delayed." Len wheezes. Rui grins. "Well, no time to waste! Let's go swimming, and then we'll have a campfire. The grown-ups are all busy with tents and dinner so we're free until they're done!" she says eagerly._

The three wound up swimming until the sun set, and then they lit a campfire and told ghost stories until they fell asleep. But as fate would have it, what should have been a happy day for Len was instead, tragic.

Len slowly opened his eyes and blinked. The dark sky said it was still night out, so what had awakened him? He was about to fall back asleep when he heard it. Slow, careful footsteps. "Rui? Rei? Is that you?" he whispered into the night. The footsteps stop, and Len feels something warm and slightly sticky dripping onto his arm. It smells of iron. Len can hear measured breathing right above him, and he is terrified. "Consider yourself lucky, kid. I don't have enough time for the both of you." a gravelly voice says, and Len hears running footsteps going away from him. He let's out a sigh of relief and goes to check on the others. Len sees Rei's sleeping form and goes to that first. "Rei? You awake?" he asks and shakes his brother's shoulder, but suddenly stops. Something is horribly wrong here. Rei feels very - inhumanly even - cold. But he is covered in a warm, iron smelling liquid, like the drops on Len's arm. "Rei?" he whispers in dread before turning his brother to face him. When he sees his brother's face, he is horrified. Rei is no longer even recognizable as a human, his face carved up so, his chest reduced to mush. Len does the only thing he can do. He let's out a scream that pierces the blackness of the night.

After that, Len's father quickly blamed him for the murder and kicked him out onto the street. Len shook his head. The past can not be altered, however much he may want to. Rin should have calmed down by now, so Len headed back towards the parlor.

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I swear, NONE of this was planned. My fingers and brain kinda just went full speed ahead and I let them. Just... I don't even know WHAT sick crevice of my mind this came from, but it is some of the best damn writing I've done in a while, so it stays! Yeah, I'm infamous for short chapters, but I honestly don't WANNA go into more detail here! Anyways, R&R!**

-Neko


End file.
